


So He Won't Break

by 655321



Series: So He Won't Break [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sounding, Switching, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: It should have been frightening, the writhing alien mass forming a humanoid shape, overtaking him, ready to devour him. But it was a comfort, it was home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3xA5sitGyAHSkFRianKONdH5XolMaUFq  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gwV83dOMY5F7leokXMbhu?si=XlepYjgmTHK2JvdLEEfXXg

He's crazy from the pain

And can't get hurt again

And if he ever falls

I'd feel sorry for us all

( The Black Keys - “So He Won’t Break” )

  
  


Eddie stumbled around the kitchen in the middle of the night. Nightmares had woken him, some flashbacks…left him feeling  _ off _ . He wondered what that meant. Ever since he bonded with Venom, he didn’t even have dreams. Putting something frozen into the microwave with trembling hands, he realized how he’d come to take that sweet, black void for granted. How quickly he’d come to rely on Venom’s presence. That got him worrying more. He was aching with hunger and watched with unfocused vision the oscillating light of the microwave.

**Eddie.**

Venom’s voice rumbled through his mind.

“Hey, V,” he croaked, a little surprised at the symbiote manifesting to wrap around his leg and lay hands on his hips.

Venom's face popped up over his shoulder.

**Hungry, Eddie.**

“Yeah, well, I know this isn’t the kinda stuff you like, but-”

**Not like that, Eddie.**

The symbiote’s face disappeared from his shoulder and Eddie knew exactly where it was going.

“V,” Eddie mumbled and braced himself against the counter. “I’m tired, V. Don’t you get tired?”

**No.**

Despite the protest, Eddie’s eyes fluttered and rolled back when V’s tongue touched his hole. Eddie moaned and bit his lip.

**You like it, Eddie.**

Venom was still talking to him in his mind while that tongue wriggled deeper.

“Yeah, V, it’s good, but -”

**But what?**

Venom recoiled, his face appearing near Eddie's again.

“I mean, you don’t have to have your tongue up my asshole all the time.”

**Why not?** Venom chuckled. ** We both like it. There’s no one else here, Eddie.**

“That’s not what I mean, V.”

His Other undulated and reformed behind him, and now Venom’s upper half held Eddie tightly. Venom’s face on his shoulder again.

**What’s wrong, Eddie?**

“I feel...out of control.”

**How do you mean?**

Eddie turned to face his Other; the two of them became one around his hips. Venom’s manifest arms were warm around his back, all slick and fluid but holding him tightly. Eddie’s hands held Venom’s torso similarly on instinct, and his hands sank into the viscous matter. It was warm, it smelled good. Eddie wondered before if there wasn’t something primal about them, like pheromones. What made them such a perfect match, anyway?

“Sometimes it still hits me, fucking  _ floors  _ me, how  _ fucking surreal _ this is. And sometimes it feels so normal, like I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything so  _ right. _ Sometimes I still feel like I’m losing my mind. And, V. I’m scared. I’m scared how much I like it.”

Venom’s eyes narrowed, head tilted slightly.

“I’m scared at how good it feels. Feels like - like I’m being  _ consumed _ , like it’s gonna wash me away with it. And I want it to. V, I’m afraid.”

**Eddie, you’re still ** ** _you_ ** **.**

Venom knew exactly what he meant, of course he did. Eddie didn’t even need to articulate it, but he still needed to process it, somehow. And Venom was letting him.

“I’m doing things - that I never -”  _ that I never imagined.  _ His voice broke and he couldn't finish the thought out loud.

**Eddie** , Venom crooned, a little darkly. He hugged Eddie tightly and absorbed into him.

**Tell me what you need, Eddie. I can be quiet. I can let you rest.**

“That’s a start.”

\--

Eddie didn’t go back to bed, he slept on the couch. He wasn’t sure why. Somehow it felt calmer, safer than the bed where they’d spent hours exploring what they could do to each other, and where nightmares had woken him for the first time in six months. It was quiet, so quiet. Venom was being so quiet, he thought.  _ So good _ , he wanted to praise. But he knew now. He didn’t want Venom to be quiet, he didn’t want to silence his Other. He wanted to listen to him.

He’d become pretty familiar with the symbiote sharing his body over the last six months. He and Venom had both learned a lot from each other. The voice didn’t bother him like it used to, he was maybe even starting to like it. His body having its control wrested away, that was harder to get used to, but he was getting there. And that scared him. Sometimes, it felt good to let go and let Venom take over, it felt too good. He wanted to keep himself whole. The lines between them were starting to blur. But he'd already forgotten what it was to be  _ alone _ . And now he wondered if he needed Venom to feel whole. 

He was still wrestling with that balance when the inevitable happened. You can’t share a body without  _ sharing  _ a body. Venom was inside him, the most intimate thing there was. Getting sexy with his Other had always been in the back of his mind, but he was white-knuckling his sanity as it was. Eventually, it just happened, as those things do. He didn't regret it. Honestly, he was fucking mad about it; he might as well never even leave the house. And that. That felt so dangerous, like an obsession.

They really did have a symbiosis, he would never deny that they were perfect for each other. It was more than just the power, the rush. He thought of Venom as more than an alien. They'd become friends. Lovers, now. They felt each other on a level deeper than consciousness. Sharing each other's thoughts became surprisingly normal. He knew Venom would always be there, would always be able to help. 

Despite the blessed calm, he missed that voice. He was caught up in thoughts he couldn’t reckon with, and now he wanted to burn them away with Venom’s devouring touch. Touch the void, let it touch you back. But it was so heady, like overdrive all the time. He felt like he was on a knife’s edge of sanity, and losing his will to resist the madness.

He’d asked V for quiet, but he hadn’t been able to sleep. He could feel Venom hanging back, trying to give Eddie space while sharing a body. He was actually trying. 

Outside, the sky was beginning to lighten. Curled on the couch, Eddie called softly for his Other.

“V? You there?”

**Of course, Eddie. I'm here.**

“Can you… come out?”

Venom manifested, waist-up again, wrapping Eddie in warm, thick arms. His large, opal eyes were patient.

“Uh, I'm sorry if I… made you feel bad earlier. I didn't mean -”

**It's okay, Eddie.**

“Still, I - I don't want to make you feel like I don't want you.” 

Eddie’s lip trembled while he drank in the opalescent eyes.

**It's okay, Eddie.**

The Other’s voice was familiar in a way that made Eddie feel drunk.

“I don't want to be alone, V.”

**I know, Eddie.**

Of course he knew, he knew everything Eddie felt.

“It's been almost a year since Anne and I still miss her.”

**I know, Eddie.**

“I had some nightmares, V. I haven’t been able to sleep.”

**I know. Eddie, please don’t be mad at me.**

Venom’s voice cracked into a whimper, and Eddie had never heard it quite like that before.

“Huh?”

**I’ve been helping you sleep** , his Other confessed.

“I figured it was something like that,” Eddie sighed.

And he’d known. And he’d liked it. The sweet, black void of dreamless sleep. He knew it could only be Venom.

**I couldn't stand it, Eddie. I don’t dream, but I can see yours. I can see them vividly, and I wanted to help.**

“It’s okay, V. Just tell me when you’re gonna do something like that, okay?”

**Okay, Eddie.**

“I know sometimes I don’t listen.”

**No, Eddie. It's not your fault. Please don't think that.**

“I'm a mess, V.”

**It's okay, Eddie. **

Gentle symbiote fingers caressed his cheek.

**Eddie. You're mine, Eddie. I love you.**

“You -?”

**I love you, Eddie.**

“Say it again.”

**I love you, Eddie.**

Venom gave Eddie lips to kiss, and the tongue slid into Eddie's mouth.

“V, I - I love you too, V. Jesus, V, I'm fuckin in love with you.”

Eddie’s hands clenched against the muscle manifested by his Other; Venom felt just as solid and real as he, Eddie, was. Eddie could close his eyes and it wouldn’t feel much different from being held by another man. Except for V’s smell, and that slick texture of him. 

**I never wanna leave you, Eddie.**

“You won't have to, V, I promise. I'm yours.”

Eddie nuzzled his face into Venom’s chest.

**Eddieee** , Venom whined. 

The symbiote’s matter roiled against his skin, slowly spreading over Eddie’s limbs. Venom’s slick warmth encompassing him, compressing him gently. Venom gave a phantom pressure against Eddie’s dick to coax him. 

“Fuck, V -”

**I can make you feel good, Eddie. Please -**

“V -” Eddie was torn between the utter delirium of exhaustion and the insatiable ache in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to let Venom consume him.

“V, I’m so tired. Will you take me to bed? Will you make me sleep? Please? I just wanna sleep.”

**Okay, Eddie. Sleep.**

____

  
  


**Hungry, Eddie.**

Eddie knew the difference now, the way Venom said “hungry” when he meant food and when he meant sex. This was the latter. Eddie’s brow furrowed as Venom’s face came into his view.

“What did we talk about? Ask me nicely.”

**Let’s do the sex, Eddie.**

Eddie made a face, mouth drawn down at one corner.

“Try again.”

**Eddie - **

Venom paused, as if working out how to ask for something rather than demand it.

**Eddie, do you want to do the sex?**

Eddie grinned, laugh rumbling in his chest.

“That was very good, V.”

Venom sent Eddie a brief, teasing image of him on his knees, swallowing Eddie's dick.

“V, do you understand why that makes me nervous?” Eddis asked patiently, drawing his hands over his face.

**Don't worry about my teeth, Eddie. I can retract them. I can manifest in any way you like, Eddie, you know that. I could even look like Anne if you wanted.**

“NO! No, you will NOT do anything like that, ever, understand?”

**Okay, Eddie. I won't use my teeth, Eddie. Only the tongue.**

The tongue. The mention of it made Eddie shiver. The thing could reach his prostate easily. It could choke him gently. Hell, it could probably wrap up his entire cock. 

**Want to find out, Eddie?**

“Yeah,” Eddie whimpered, knowing he was done for. "Yeah, I do. C'mere."

Venom's upper half formed out of his chest, facing him, as if his Other were sitting in his lap. Venom's face looked slightly more human in design. Eddie stroked his hands over the symbiote, void black and marble veined with opal, like his eyes. He pulled his Other's face to his, kissing his alien hungrily.

**Eddieeee** , Venom purred.

“Oh, V.” Eddie found it difficult to retract from his symbiote’s lips, but he did so long enough to mumble, “bed. Now.”

Venom had them in the other room, quick as a flash. Eddie fell back on the bed and let his Other crawl over him. It should have been frightening, the writhing alien mass forming a humanoid shape, overtaking him, ready to devour him. But it was a comfort, it was home. Eddie’s fingers sank into fluid symbiote, and then skimmed along its surface as Venom solidified the form. 

“Venom,” Eddie sighed before his Other took his lips in a magnetic kiss.

Venom snuck out tendrils to stroke the parts of Eddie’s body that the humanoid form couldn’t reach. Eddie quickly became a shaking mess in his Other’s arms, while Venom teased his tongue around his human’s neck. As Venom worked his mouth across Eddie’s chest, he could distend his jaw so that he could take large love-bites of Eddie’s flesh. 

“Fuck, V. Fuck-”

**Eddie** .

Eddie’s hips rolled against his Other; Venom’s mouth had him losing control and it wasn’t even on his dick yet. Venom’s snicker filled Eddie’s mind. 

**I like you like this, Eddie** , his Other murmured, voice low and intimate.

It might have freaked Eddie out, with all his brooding about being consumed, but for how warm and lovingly Venom had said it. Venom’s face was near Eddie’s hips now, and Venom’s mass held Eddie almost entirely. Eddie’s body was supported on a hammock of warm symbiote, angled so he could watch easily what Venom would be doing to him. His whole body shook but Venom encased his limbs in tendrils of his warmth, squeezing affectionately. Eddie shoved his hands into the sleek black mass and tangled his fingers in it; Venom squeezed back.

**I haven’t even started yet, Eddie.**

Eddie pouted and blustered, making a pathetic face, but could only whine, and writhe in Venom’s grip. Again, Venom’s laugh eclipsed him. That sweet void. He could lose his mind this way. No sooner had he thought it, and Venom tilted his head, distended his jaw, and let the tongue roll out. It wrapped warm and snug around Eddie’s cock, from base to head, and the tip of it teased at the slit. The symbiote was smirking smugly as he did it, his huge opal eyes fixed on Eddie, watching his human lose his mind. 

Venom squeezed Eddie’s ass the way he liked, and slowly the symbiote mass holding him formed multiple hands, letting Venom get to all of Eddie at once. He caressed his human in all the places he knew he liked, stroking his back, pinching his nipples, flowing across his hips, and rubbing gently between his ass cheeks.

“Oh, fuck. Venom,” Eddie sighed and let a thumb into his mouth, sucking on it and tasting his Other.

Eddie rocked his hips, sliding his cock along Venom’s wet, coiled tongue. 

**Yes, Eddie. Feels so good, Eddie. **

Eddie’s fingers curled around the tendrils of symbiote holding him, and he thrashed in pleasure, feeling his Other holding him tightly. Venom was watching him with wide opal eyes; Eddie could feel how much Venom enjoyed seeing him like this. But it was more than that. Venom enjoyed giving Eddie something nice, something pleasurable. Venom had gotten a taste of something more than Eddie’s fear and panic. He’d tasted euphoria and he wanted more. 

While Eddie fucked his tongue, Venom gently prodded a wet tendril at Eddie’s hole, slicking its rim. 

**You want ** ** _this_ ** **, Eddie?**

“Yes, V. Fuck, yes.”

The thin, slick tendril entered him, stroking gently, finding the spot where it could push against his prostate.

“ _ Venom! _ ” 

**Mmmm. Eddie.**

The symbiote was starting to roil against him, stroking his skin like a million tiny hands. Venom was getting excited, high on Eddie’s pleasure. Venom’s eyes softened, almost seemed to flutter. He surged forward and encased Eddie’s dick in his mouth, his tongue still wrapped tightly around the shaft. He sent tendrils to wrap gently around Eddie’s scrotum, squeezing and fondling his balls the way he liked. Eddie’s body trembled and contorted in his pleasure, his orgasm imminent. Venom stroked a tendril against Eddie’s prostate, slowly pressing  _ harder _ , listening to Eddie whimper.

**This is more direct.**

“Huh?”

Venom was still stroking Eddie’s cock with his tongue and starting to use his mouth for suction when he teased a wet tendril against the slit of Eddie’s cock and carefully probed inside.

“Oh, god, V - What the - the fffuuuu-”

The tendril slithered achingly slowly into his dick, and the strangeness of the sensation slowed his orgasm. It felt  _ wrong  _ but strangely, maddeningly  _ good.  _

_ “Venom!”  _

Eddie struggled to bring the air deep enough into his lungs to feel like he was breathing. He was beyond trembling, his body convulsing and spasming but Venom was holding him tightly, holding him almost still.

**I got us, Eddie. **

Eddie could feel the tendril inside his dick forming ridges, creating a varied sensation and sending him even further into a pleasure-induced madness. The tendril played inside him, stroking the walls of his flesh, the tender membrane. Slowly, it reached his prostate, and from this angle was able to nearly encompass it, squeezing and stroking the sensitive gland. Another tendril was still teasing at the gland from inside his ass, and together, it was more than he could bear. Venom retracted the tendril inside Eddie’s dick enough to let the orgasm tear through him. His tongue was ready to catch Eddie’s load, and he let it linger, keeping Eddie’s taste in his mouth. 

Slowly, Venom pulled his mouth off Eddie’s cock, tongue dripping saliva and come. Gently, the symbiote’s tendrils slipped out of him.

_ “Fuck, V.”  _ Eddie communicated through their bond. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t form words. He could only pant and moan.

**Was it good, Eddie?**

_ “I think you know, V.” _

**Eddie.**

_ “Yeah, V. Fucking amazing. I don’t - I can’t -” _

**Eddie** , Venom purred and absorbed into Eddie but for his face and a bit of shoulder. 

He snuggled in close to Eddie’s chest and placed lazy kisses along his lover’s neck. An arm manifested to wrap around Eddie.

**Love how you feel, Eddie. Love how it feels to make you feel good. Love ** ** _you_ ** **, Eddie.**

“Love you too, V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I launched a Patreon! It'll be pretty bare for a while but I'm putting it out there to see if there's interest.  
Let me know if you have any ideas about tiers, patron exclusives, etc.  
https://www.patreon.com/darienfawkes  
If you're moved to leave a little tip for me but don't want a patreon subscription you can use my cashapp $OwlSloth


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Eddie?**

“Yeah, V. Again. Please.”

Eddie stretched out across the bed, the sweat cooling on his body giving him a little chill. He could feel Venom stirring inside him. The symbiote was bubbling up to the surface, dancing across Eddie’s skin.

**Oh, wait - **

A tendril shot from Eddie’s body and stretched out of the room. It returned, with a bottle of water from the fridge.

Eddie laughed. “Really?”

**You need to stay hydrated, Eddie.**

“Look at you, takin’ care of me.” Eddie smirked and opened the bottle.

**Your human body is fragile. Mostly water. **

Eddie chuckled. “Okay, okay.” 

He sat up to drink the water and Venom slithered across his body, snakelike. His Other coiled around his waist and chest, frequently absorbing in and manifesting out again. The feeling of Venom sinking in and pulling out of his skin was heady; the incomprehensibility of their bond. 

“Come on, V,” Eddie finally urged, setting the water aside. 

Eddie held out his hands and Venom filled them with a humanoid shape. Straddling Eddie’s lap, holding his human’s face and kissing it. Eddie fell back into pillows, and he enjoyed the feeling of Venom’s body overtaking him. He enjoyed it solid and real under his hands, its weight atop him. Venom crawled over Eddie’s body, a slick muscle-hard thigh coaxing his legs open. Eddie grinned. He stretched his back, his chest pressing against Venom’s as his Other put their lips together. 

**Tell me what you want, Eddie.**

The tip of Venom’s tongue darted out to tease Eddie’s nipples. Eddie bit his lip and traced a marble vein across Venom’s shoulder. 

"I want you to make yourself a dick, and fuck me with it." Now he could say the strangest things so casually, in a deep lover’s voice.

**Yes, Eddie. But first - **

Venom’s mouth opened wide and the tongue slithered out. 

**Let's get you wet.**

Tendrils moved to hold Eddie’s legs open while Venom’s tongue descended over Eddie’s body, tracing along muscles. It teased along his shaft and balls, and finally its tip laved over his hole, teasing at first. He couldn't keep the tease up for very long, though, and soon the squirming muscle of Venom's tongue was opening Eddie up, squeezing inside. Eddie groaned, his body quaking as Venom’s impossibly long tongue slithered slowly deeper. Eddie rolled his hips against it, riding it, challenging it deeper and deeper, and Venom complied. Eddie was clutching the sheets and, seeing it, Venom let some of his form trail over Eddie’s skin, stretching across his torso, wrapping along his arms, winding among his fingers.  
  
“God, V. Fuck that is _ so good _.”

Venom purred and got lost in the _ taste _of Eddie. The heat of his body and the heave of his breath, the bliss of his moans and whimpers.

** _Eddie._ **

Eddie pulled in a breath like a man saved from drowning. He dug his fingers into Venom’s arm, the sculpted muscle of a bicep, while Venom’s hand gripped his hip.

“V. I want it. Come on, I’m ready.”

**Okay, Eddie.**

Eddie groaned when Venom’s face pulled away, and his Other’s body started to come into view. Venom loomed over him, stroking a cartoonishly large penis. Eddie immediately burst out laughing, wheezing and almost having a coughing fit.

"Uh, V, that's _ not _gonna work."

**Oh? **

Venom cocked his head like a confused puppy but Eddie gave him a stern look. 

**Okay, okay.**

The dick shrank down to a reasonable size.

"Uh, little more. Look, you can make it bigger once it's inside me, okay?"

Venom's eyes widened, and he giggled and nuzzled Eddie's neck. He obeyed Eddie’s command, gently wriggling a slender wet cock into him with careful little movements of his hips. 

Eddie grinned, seeing that Venom was taking care with him. 

“You’re so good, V.”

Venom gave Eddie a look like a puppy being rewarded. 

Tendrils still spread Eddie open, and now Venom was rooted between his legs. The modest shaft pressing into him was perfect, he could take it right away and rock his hips against it. Venom’s tendrils slithered over his limbs, across his torso, holding him snugly. Eddie moaned and shook. His limbs being wrapped up in Venom’s tendrils was probably the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. The impossibility of it was even more intoxicating than the human activity Venom could replicate.

As Venom began to expand inside him, Eddie squirmed, arcing his body into the sensation.

“Hands, V.” 

**Got you, Eddie.**

Venom knew exactly what he wanted. Tendrils encircling his arms focused to his wrists, joining them above his head and holding securely. When Eddie started thrashing around like that, the pleasure animating him beyond his own will, he liked the steady sensation of being bound. The tendrils around his legs tightened too, gently pulling his body taut. Venom wrapped Eddie’s dick in a teasing grip that stroked him slowly and gently pressed knowingly at the particularly sensitive spots. Slender tendrils coalesced around his scrotum, encasing the tender flesh and milking the swollen testes with the rippling massage of Venom’s touch. Eddie threw his head back, groaning and panting. He was so open and Venom was pushing him to the edge, feeding him gradually more sensation, and now he was hurtling toward overload.

“Yeah. Oh, fuck -”

**Like that, Eddie?  
**  
“Yeah, love. Just like that. Fuck.”

Venom purred, his face nuzzling Eddie’s neck, his hips fucking steadily into his partner. Eddie’s pleasure was their pleasure, Venom’s pleasure was Eddie's, a feedback loop of euphoria. Venom, wet, growing, stretching him to his limit. Eddie’s head lolled onto his shoulder, watching Venom with his eyes barely open. Venom wore such an excited, loving expression as he watched Eddie’s reactions.

“Fuck, V. Fuck-”

Venom dulled his teeth and opened his mouth to bite any part of Eddie he could reach; shoulder, torso, flexing arms. It caused his human to squirm and make even more delicious sounds, hot pleasure shooting through them both, sparking through their touch. 

**Eddie.**

“Venom!” Eddie spilled his load on his own chest, his body clenching and rolling on his Other’s dick and arcing against slick symbiote flesh.

**Eddie.  
**  
Venom moved slowly to let the long tongue lap up Eddie’s come, sliding gradually out of Eddie as his human’s body shuddered and convulsed in its aftershocks. Venom knew how much longer Eddie would want to thrash against the tendrils binding him; knew when to still and when to retract.

**Got you, Eddie. **

All of Venom’s tendrils flattened against Eddie’s skin, the symbiote stroking his human with gentle caresses while restoring freedom to his limbs. Eventually Eddie went limp, verging on unconsciousness, and Venom wrapped him up in his huge arms like a human lover and held him close.

\--

**Again, Eddie?**

Eddie laughed, feeling drunk, feeling delirious. He lifted his head from Venom’s chest and met the large opal eyes. 

“Yes, please.”

Venom immediately roiled and surged, caressing Eddie’s body with playful tendrils. Eddie giggled, unable to contain the joy. That he had this _ partner _, that he would never be without him. That he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

Eddie had been thinking about it. About them. It wasn’t unlike the moment that he’d been encased inside Venom and faced with his own mortality and he’d only said, “fuck it.” _ Let’s go save the planet _ . No matter how ridiculous it sounded, it was right. And it didn’t really matter what this looked like, his cohabitation with Venom. It was right.  
  
“Veeeee-” Eddie moaned.  
  
Venom immediately knew what he wanted. They just _ made out _ for a long time, writhing against each other, rolling each other over and each taking their turn on top. Venom had a cock identical to Eddie’s and when they rubbed together it made Eddie _ howl _. As amazing as the tendrils and impromptu bondage were, and all the impossible things they could do together, Eddie still needed this. The simple intimacy he would have with a lover. A body like his own to feel, lips to kiss. He could get lost in Venom’s big opal eyes, just waiting for Eddie’s command.

“V, I've got a request.”

**Yes?**

“How would you feel about something ... kinda like this?”

Eddie focused on the image of Venom he wanted. Immediately the Other's voice rumbled, making thoughtful noises. Venom shifted and reformed, moving to kneel in front of Eddie, turned away from him. Over one shoulder he looked back at Eddie, and he leaned forward, presenting himself. 

**Like this, Eddie?**

Eddie's hands cupped the buttocks immediately, squeezing eagerly.

"Can I get a little more, here?"

In his hands, the ass swelled slightly.

"Perfect. God, that is perfect."

**Not god, Eddie.**

Eddie chuckled, "I know, V." 

Eddie lowered his face to Venom's ass. 

"Fuck, you might as well be." 

Eddie's tongue moved to taste his Other, gently flicking across his hole. 

Venom knew Eddie's body inside and out; he could duplicate a human body almost perfectly just taking Eddie as an example. Eddie didn't know if Venom could actually feel physical sensation the way humans did, or if maybe he just fed on Eddie's pleasure, since they shared it. Or maybe Venom knew that Eddie wanted him to moan like that. Eddie pressed his tongue against the hole, desperate to taste it, to identify that alien taste - but it was no use. The taste was Venom; something Eddie couldn’t have even dreamt of six months ago. 

Eddie was drunk on it, Venom’s taste, his smell. Again he thought about pheromones, and their bond. His mind wouldn’t linger, though, it was too wrapped up in his Other. Eddie took love-bites of the supple ass, slapped it lovingly and watched the impact ripples across the symbiote’s mass. 

**Feels good, Eddie.**

_ Good. You like it, V? _

**Yes, Eddie! **

Eddie pressed his thumb against Venom’s entrance.

**Eddie, please. Like you showed me, Eddie! Please!**

Eddie teased his dick against the tight hole, the slight tinge of pink against the jet-and-opal. Had V made it like that? He knew _ everything _ that was in Eddie’s mind, even if he acted like he didn’t. Eddie’s cock was wet and he rubbed the slick of his precome against Venom’s hole. 

**Eddie!** Venom growled.

“I like you like this, V.”

Turnabout's fair play.

**Now, Eddie! Want it now!**

Eddie licked his lips while he slowly pressed the wet head of his cock into Venom’s hole. 

“Oh!” Eddie gasped, feeling the tight clench of the body Venom had made for him. “Venom. Oh, fuck, V.” 

Eddie’s hands gripped Venom’s hips, pulling his Other back against him while he shoved his own hips forward. He groaned and cursed at the sensation of bottoming out inside his Other, while Venom moaned and whimpered.

**It’s ****_good_****, Eddie!** **Feels so good, ****_inside_****. ****_Eddie!_**

Eddie stroked Venom’s hips, fingers dancing over the marbled ebony. He growled approvingly, squeezing the fat Venom had made for the plump buttocks. _ Fucking perfect. _ Eddie pulled back, and then sank forward again, stroking slowly at first, overwhelmed by the heat and the sensation. Venom’s inky black hands were braced palms against the wall, and he stretched himself out toward Eddie, back arching sensuously. Eddie, biting his lip, couldn’t help pumping his hips a little faster.

**Eddieeee**, Venom moaned and looked back toward Eddie. His tongue slithered out of his mouth like it did when he was hungry.

"Oh, god, why is that hot? Oh, fuck -"

Eddie started slamming his hips into Venom, his Other moaning and whining, his pace only stuttering as pleasure overwhelmed him and he smacked Venom's ass.

**Yes, Eddie!**

Eddie’s composure broke, hearing Venom like that. He played with his Other’s ass and pounded into him steadily at a brisk pace. Venom whined like a puppy needing attention and it was almost more than Eddie could take. He watched the impact of his hips echo across Venom’s form.

** _Eddieee_ **

Eddie needed to hold him, maybe it was the whimpering. He gathered the barrel chest in his arms and pulled his Other’s body close against his. Venom’s form was beginning to spill from its human shape; flaring out from his knees for balance while Eddie held him, his arms spilling over onto Eddie’s. Eddie held his Other's humanoid form close, hips bucking wildly into him, and listening to Venom's voice wailing in their shared pleasure. He could feel Venom struggling to keep the shape through the riotous pleasure of Eddie pounding into him.

“Gonna take you apart, baby,” he growled, his hips surging into his Other.

**Eddie!**

Venom was sinking slowly deeper into him, beginning to lose the composure to keep the form. He was thrashing, moaning, chanting Eddie’s name. Venom’s head rested on Eddie’s collarbone, the jet black body arched back against the human, making for a surreal image from Eddie’s perspective. 

“Fuck, V.”

Venom’s hands sank into Eddie’s as they held Venom's body. Eddie took Venom's dick in hand, squeezing and stroking it roughly.

**Eddie.**

Venom experienced his Other's orgasm simultaneously, shaking in Eddie's grasp and sending out tendrils to hold Eddie's body tightly. Anchored by Venom, Eddie’s body bowed and succumbed to the hot wave of pleasure engulfing him, overriding all his senses. Venom's dick spurted and then slowly flagged in imitation of Eddie's but the emission only absorbed back into the symbiote's mass. 

Eddie fell to the mattress on his side, trembling. Venom maintained his face, torso, and legs to the knees, the rest of him was dissolved into Eddie.

  
\-- 

**Again, Eddie?** Venom panted, salivating. 

Eddie thought he ought to have a tail to wag.

“I got nothing left, V. If I’m not careful you’re gonna become insatiable.”

**I already am, Eddie.**

\------

Eddie woke with a gasp and a curse. He wouldn't let Venom sedate him all the time, and inevitably he still had nightmares. Sometimes he could pull himself out of it.

"Shit," he mumbled, rolling over.

He startled when he saw Venom's disembodied face hanging over him.

"Jesus, V! What the fuck are you doing?"

**Watching you sleep, Eddie.**

"That's creepy, you know that, right?" 

Eddie rolled right back over, away from Venom.

**You're cute when you're sleeping, Eddie.**

"What, I'm not cute the rest of the time?" Eddie slurred dryly, his eyes closed.

**Well, when you're asleep you talk less.**

"Oh, damn. Well, thanks, love."

Venom liked Eddie's sarcasm.

**I'm only joking, Eddie**, Venom placated, with kisses to his human's neck.

"V? Will you hold me? Please?"

Venom manifested his full, hulking humanoid form and spooned up behind Eddie.

**Like this, Eddie?**

"Yeah. Just like that, V."

The symbiote continued kissing at Eddie's neck and shoulders, and soon it would soothe Eddie into peaceful sleep.

**I love you, Eddie.**

Eddie was sinking into unconscious even as his Other's voice rumbled through him.

"Venom. I'm yours, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I launched a Patreon! It'll be pretty bare for a while but I'm putting it out there to see if there's interest.  
Let me know if you have any ideas about tiers, patron exclusives, etc.  
https://www.patreon.com/darienfawkes  
If you're moved to leave a little tip for me but don't want a patreon subscription you can use my cashapp $OwlSloth


End file.
